project_diva_future_tone_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
EONA
PAGE IS STILL A WIP. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT EONA debuted in middle school and are currently college idols at Xayn Yrlis Industries. Being 7-year idols, they are said to be the longest active idols, with VIKIE being the second longest. School Idol Life Before EONA was formed, Ichika already debuted as a kindergarten idol mid-May. However, Ichika was not pleased with the fact that she succeeded into becoming an idol at such a young age. Since then, she had become so stressed that she couldn't even have the time to make friends, at least not until when she was in her first year of middle school. At the Nankyo Institute of Arts, Setsu opened a music club with six other members: Imaru, Amiya, Nokaze, Rue, Yurie, and Lisa. They were almost at the minimum amount of members, but weren't quite there yet (the school requires at least 8 members per club). While they struggled to find one more student, Imaru found Ichika walking on the sidewalk, to Xayn Yrlis, and she couldn't bear to hold back her excitement for meeting a real life idol. The other six agreed with Imaru's plan of having Ichika join the club, so they approached her and offered her as a member of their music club, and Ichika accepted happily. One week later, on a Sunday morning, Ichika took the seven to the company she works at (Xayn Yrlis) and believed they had the potential of being pro idols themselves. Thus, the seven worked as trainees for around 5 months and surprisingly debuted in a short amount of time. The seven girls met Ichika on the first day of school, which was April 4th. 5 months and about two weeks later, the eight debuted as EONA. Korean Debut Imaru, who has a strange interest for K-POP, suddenly brought up the topic of collaborating with idols from a different country. Emiko's father, who is the boss of the Korean label 394 Entertainment, sent an email to the boss of XY Industries about a Korean collaboration with the XY idols. She has announced it over the PA so that all idols can hear about this exciting information. However, it seemed to Imaru that none of them had interest or they didn't have enough experience with Korean culture. While Imaru is still trying to get used to Korea, she does understand what it is like to be in Korea. Thinking hardly, she decided that it was best for EONA to take the opportunity to collaborate with these Korean idols. After the decision was made final, EONA took a special trip to Seoul to meet these idols at 394. Imaru was not nervous at all since she knows how to act in Korea, and even taught everyone else how to act. She also told them not to overdo themselves or feel awkward since Japan and Korea, in terms of personality and mannerism, aren't too far. As they arrived to 394 and were greeted by Hiroto Shimizu, boss of 394 and Emiko's father, he offered them a tour around the company that they'll stay with for the next few months for Korean promotions. He took EONA to a dance studio where the trainees they'll collaborate with were in. The trainees looked well prepared and experienced, and most of them weren't even hesitant to introduce themselves to EONA. Imaru learned that these six idols are already going to debut as their own unit besides EONA, but will be notable (not temporary) members of EONA. Imaru explained to the six idols that EONA has already a few songs they would want to have a Korean version, and even produced the instrumentals for their upcoming songs, which some will be sung in both languages and others will only be sung in Korean. They even fooled around and weren't serious with their fun horseplay at times. It was the most exciting experience moment of her life. Then, Imaru noticed a familiar face as EONA and the six idols did a group hug. She rushed out of the hug and hugged the girl she spotted and started crying sloppily in happiness. It was her cousin Naeun. Imaru never knew that her cousin had an interest in becoming an idol because Naeun never had a huge interest in music like Imaru did when they were children, so it shocked and surprised her to see Naeun actually becoming an idol. The day of EONA's Korean debut has arrived and it was held in Seoul. First off, the original members of EONA has arrived with their greetings and their special thanks to the Korean fans that have supported them, both their old fans and new fans. Imaru, who can speak Korean the most fluently, announced that it will not only be their debut in Korea, but also that they'll have exclusive members for their Korean promotions. And that is how EONA KOR has been formed. Members Ichika Nanoaka (菜ノ赤一花): A very experienced child idol since her kindergarten years. She is the third youngest member of the group and the official leader of EONA. Her theme color is hot pink. Nokaze Orie (織江野風): The oldest member of the group. She is dubbed as the mother of the group by the younger members. Her theme color is navy. Setsu Yoshikawa (吉川雪): The fourth oldest member of the group. She was the one that started the group because she created a music club at the Nankyo Institute of Arts. Her theme color is white. Imaru Rinna (凛奈いまる): The youngest and most childish member of the group. She has a cousin who is also an idol at the Korean label 394 Entertainment. Her theme color is fuchsia. Amiya Tatsunami (竜波亜美夜): The second youngest member of the group. Nokaze calls her Imaru's twin sister because of their similar personalities. Her theme color is green. Yurie Miyano (宮野ゆりえ): The second oldest member of the group. She is the most athletic member of the group as well as the most muscular. Her theme color is cyan. Lisa Inori (祈理梨沙): The fourth youngest member of the group. She has a sister named Yukari Inori (祈理ゆかり) who is in a group called DELTA, specifically the subunit Luci Calyst. Her theme color is purple. Rue Namiya (波夜ルエ): The third oldest member of the group. She is the shyest member of the group, so she usually obscures her mouth with a cough mask. Her theme color is yellow. Ahn Dong Ji (アン・ドンジ) Choi Na Eun (チェ・ナウン) Kang Tae Min (カン・テミン) Kim Hyun Soo (キム・ヒョンスー) Jang Seo Young (チャン・ソヨン) Lee Moon Ah (イ・ムンア) Discography First CD 1st Single: CITRUS DROP ~EONA DEBUT SINGLE~ Tracklist: # CITRUS DROP # 黄金月光 Golden Moonlight # CITRUS DROP (inst.) # 黄金月光 (inst.) Second CD 1st EP: Only Now Not Later Tracklist: # What to do (Intro) # 不幸トゥモロー Unhappy Tomorrow # ドレスにスニーカー Dresses and Sneakers # I'm Here # You Can't Make Me Like You (Ichika solo) Category:Adult Idols Category:Nankyo students Category:College Idols